Chi-Chi's New Pair of Trunks
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: After being stood up by her husband at the party celebrating the defeat of Mahon Buu, Chi-Chi has decided enough is enough. But what happens when a new young stud takes an interest in the long forgotten babe? There's a reason Trunks was named after a type of shorts after all... Commissioned by a good friend.


**A/N: What? It's 2020? What? I haven't posted in months for stupid reasons like a lack of will and enthusiasm in anything I am normally interested in? I'd _like_ to say that's all a load of space crap, but unfortunately that's the case. Much more to say in the ending author's note of course, so if you're interested take a gander, though I'm pretty sure you're more here for some sort of 'story'… Well in that case you most certainly _won't _be disappointed! This is the first chapter of a new commission I started late last year, a pairing I have done before, which actually has grown on me quite a bit, at least enough that it comes to mind when I think of Chi-Chi. I just finished editing this chapter of it this morning so I figured why not post it as my official comeback update? I have REALLY been in the mood for some Dragon Ball Z anyhow. So in the meantime, enjoy filling that lack of Chi-Chi fan service in your life and I'll see you at the end! Enjoy!**

**Capsule Corp. Party; After the Defeat of Majin Buu:**

"Agh! Where the hell _is_ he?...It's not like he doesn't know where to find the place or something!..." Chi-Chi raged as she stood there in the middle of the party alongside the gathering's buxom host. The blue haired beauty of Capsule Corp. giving the Son mother of two a concerned look the more she went on about her particularly tardy husband, "...I mean, really!...I would understand if it was another meeting with Goten's babysitter, but a _party?_..." Shaking her head at the stupidity of it all, if there was anything the man she so foolishly married all those years ago after the World Martial Arts Tournament, would want to be on time for it would be endless piles of food, "...And yet here I am, all alone without him! After _all_ the work I put into looking good for the occasion..."

Chi-Chi's voice trailing off at the end of her sentence, Bulma took a moment to look at her friend. As much as the fabulously rich woman loved to wear fancy clothes, even she had to admit that Chi-Chi was looking especially hot today, _'__My...and here I thought I'd never seen her clean up like back when we met…' _Bulma thought as she looked her friend over, the raven haired beauty had her long black strands that were normally in a much more drab style made up to look like something a man like Hercule would have on his arm, _'...I don't know __how__ Goku stays away for so long...I know Vegeta can't with me...'_ Her bangs parted at her forehead, they hung down on either side of her face, framing her porcelain features, trapping the gaze within them. Likewise, her usual bun was still there, though pulled up even higher and more tightly wound to give it a greater sense of style.

But it wasn't just Chi-Chi's hair that had, had a face lift today, her clothes as well, gone were her normal bulky homebody clothes, instead she was wearing a stylish bright pink blouse tucked into a surprisingly tight pair of long white pants, "...Ugh...so much work...the hours I put into getting ready this morning all for nothing..." Feeling her spirit starting to fall for a moment, Chi-Chi was oblivious to Bulma's eyes on her, the bluenette cupping her fingers under her chin at how much _bigger _the younger woman's breasts seemed to be in her new shirt, "...All that time I could have spent baking...all because GOKU ISN'T HERE!..." The woman's sudden roar knocking the genius scientist backwards onto her butt, a particular old man being right in the perfect spot to see up Bulma's green dress as her thighs laid sprawled apart, "...I can't believe him! Vegeta is here and he doesn't even_ like _most of the people here!..." Crossing her arms underneath her shaking bust, Chi-Chi scanned the crowd, everyone either staring in shock at her or grinning at the panty show Bulma was unintentionally putting on, "...Honestly, Bulma after this I would _love_ to swap husbands for a while!..." Shaking her head as she turned to walk away, not even noticing the stunned bluenette struggling to get to her feet again, she was stopped by the sound of a voice behind her.

"Hey! Chi-Chi! Slow down, the party's only just started!..." Bringing those big brown eyes of hers around again, the woman's feet came to a screeching halt when she realized that the person calling after her was Trunks! In all honesty the older woman had completely forgotten that he was even coming to the party, the young man having decided to come visit in the time he'd saved seven years after he had originally left to see how the Earth he helped was still doing. Still, he had chosen one hell of a bad day to come though, because if he was praying for another chance to spar with Goku there was little chance of that happening...now a fight with Chi-Chi… "...Hey, wait up! You're not leaving already, are you?..." At last catching up to the storming woman, Trunks was about to continue talking when she turned around to face him, that instant he saw her taking his breath away.

Looking down at the shorter female, the height difference between them easily a foot if not even more, his muscular saiyan bulk only making her thin womanly frame seem that much smaller than him, he couldn't put his finger on it, but she was...gorgeous… _'Wow! Did Chi-Chi look like this when I was here seven years ago?...' _He asked himself, his wide blue eyes staring down at the curvy brunette standing with her arms crossed over her chest in front of him, her face still turned down into a scowl, _'...No way she looked __this__ good...I would have remembered...it's almost like...' _Scanning across her petite figure, there were a few differences between the Chi-Chi of the Cell Games and the one of today, particularly she seemed to have gained some weight...but only in the best places on a woman, _'...Maybe...after having Goten she...' _Finding his gaze centering on the hot milf's heftier bust as well as the telltale swelling of her hips that only signaled great things for what was sticking out behind her, he gulped when he realized he was ogling the babe.

"...AH! Sorry, Chi-Chi I...well...it's been a long time..." The young man said stumbling over himself as he tried to backpedal away from the leering he'd just been doing, damn he felt like he was Roshi trying to peep on Maron changing after a swim in the ocean… Looking down at the woman's eyes now, at least she didn't seem any madder...if that was possible, "...Heh...And I was wondering if you wanted to catch up at all?… I figure if anyone has been keeping tabs on life lately it would be you..." Chi-Chi raising one dark eyebrow up at the man, well boy if she was to be honest...he still didn't look a day over twenty...not that any woman had a problem with a twenty year old _stud_ taking an interest in her...even if only to find out about past events.

Running those weary dark orbs up and down his face for several seconds at long last Chi-Chi sighed, letting out that breath of fuming air she'd been keeping inside for the last few minutes, her arms however staying firmly crossed, "...Fine...I suppose we can talk...at least until that worthless husband of mine decides to get here..." She said, giving the sky above that she could see through the open roof of the Capsule Corp. dome a passing glare just in case Goku came soaring in he would meet her scowl before anything else, "...I swear that man would be late to judge one of those sordid t-shirt contests on the beach..." Her words eliciting several steamy images in Trunks' head, as the mere mentioning of a wet t-shirt contest did with any man, he couldn't help the images of bikini clad girls floating through his mind, "...But he always _has_ been a dolt...leaving a loving wife and happy home any chance he could get to go fight some guy somewhere..."

Girls bouncing around in tiny swimsuits passing before Trunks' eyes, his face suddenly turned bright red as the image of a particularly bootilicious girl appeared before him, the tiny string of a thong separating her two firm butt cheeks, he kept looking all the way up her body until he came face to face with...Chi-Chi, "...Oh!..." He yelled out, cutting the brunette off and nearly startling her into socking him across the pool for what he had done to freak her out there, the boy quickly recovering though his cheeks remained dark, "...Ah, yeah...I mean...honestly...I don't know what he is thinking leaving you all alone like this..." Trunks said rubbing under his nose, the telltale sign of embarrassment he'd inherited from his father coming out, not that anyone noticed, "...You know...heheh...you deserve better than that...you deserve a guy that cares for you and is...actually around..."

The young man's mind going back to that horrible future he had at long last left for a better world, he recalled how Chi-Chi had always been while he was alive...alone and bitter. Goku had died before he could fight the androids, not that it meant he was ever home before that. The raven haired beauty slowing aging all by herself, her son and husband off training day and night Trunks had never been able to get over that one time...late in the dead of night when he'd stopped by to see how she was doing. _'...__What a woman...'_ Trunks thought to himself as that moment was relieved in his mind, completely losing track of his current conversation. Doing a quick sweep of the house, the _last _thing Trunks had expected to see when Chi-Chi called out to him was...her...in nothing, but a silky pink night gown… _'...I still don't know exactly why she did it, but...' _Remembering in perfect detail the way the thin material was pushed out atop the curve of her big round booty when he saw her, just thinking about her almost naked body was making him as hard as a rock…

"...Oh?..." Chi-Chi turning to Trunks now, the sound of her voice awakening him from his horny recollection of her body, she took a moment to register that the young man was suddenly blushing, though she couldn't figure out why, "...Who? You? _You're _going to be the man I deserve?..." She said, a smile starting to break out on her cheeks at the mere thought of it, as nice of a thought it was, a man like him, "...Believe me, I'd _love_ for some twenty year old hunk to come and sweep me off my feet, but I'm thirty eight, Trunks...and I'm not getting any younger..." The brunette's voice starting to dip towards the end of her statement, her dark eyes falling to the ground at the sadness of that one last thought about her prospects with how she looked, they jumped back up at a small chuckle.

Her eyebrows beginning to furrow in anger over someone finding her problem amusing, it was then that Trunks spoke, "...Heheh...So _bold_ Chi-Chi..." The muscular twenty year old stud of a man said to her, the teasing smirk forming on his lips making her cheeks burn as much as his voice did, "...I didn't know you thought I was a hunk..." The woman's face instantly turning red at his words, her budding anger quickly transforming into that of a flustered young girl. Turning her gaze South towards the ground once more, it was then that Chi-Chi slowly looked up...and for the first time realized just how _right _she had been in unconsciously calling the half saiyan stallion from the future...a _hunk._

'_...W-What has gotten into him?...' _She asked herself the longer she looked at him, or at least at his body, just as men aside from Goku looked at Chi-Chi, _she _was most certainly looking at Trunks below his face, _'...And...w-what has gotten into me?...He's...' _Blushing up a storm the more she ogled him, Chi-Chi couldn't deny what she was doing staring at the young _hunk_ that was Trunks Briefs, _'...Get a hold of yourself, Chi-Chi! He's nearly half your age!...' _Shouting the words to herself to try and get her wandering eyes back under control, it was no use, _'...But then again...I guess he is kind of a hunk...especially with all those big...firm...muscles..." _Her dark eyes moving up and down his well build body, if a girl with round curves, big bouncy boobs and a firm butt was eye candy for men, then the rock hard masculine being that Trunks was, was eye Halloween for women!

Tracing over his wide shoulders, they looked as solid as steel, his clothes almost painted onto them with how well he filled them out. Then of course was his height… _'...And he's so...big...' _Scanning up and down his sturdy frame, Trunks was easily a foot taller than Chi-Chi just as he was, though she knew super saiyans tended to get a bit bigger as they transformed, _'...I wonder just how big those muscles get when he powers up?...' _A small smile appearing on her lips the more she thought about it, those thick wide pecs of his standing up like two huge bricks in his tight shirt, she knew why men got so worked up over a well-endowed woman wearing a low cut shirt now.

'_...I guess he isn't that wrong about being a hunk...' _The mother of two thought as she the ogled the youth, scanning lower and lower on his muscular body, his rock hard abs evident from how his shirt clung to them, his arms like tree trunks wrapped in fabric as they slowly started to cross over his strong chest, she barely registered his offer to join in on the dance going on, _'...Maybe I do deserve something better than this...' _Turning her gaze at last up to meet his beaming blue eyes, she didn't want to embrace the thought just yet, but still it was there, giving her hand into his, she then moved to lead him to the dance floor, her eyes dropping down to enjoy his tight ass moving in those tight pants of his, _'...And if there's a chance a twenty year old beefcake like Trunks wants to show off a little more than his dance moves...Why fight it?...'_

Taking him by the hand to where several others were dancing, the pair took a spot on the floor near where Krillin had his face pressed between Eighteen's large breasts as they danced close together, though Trunks felt _no _jealousy towards the shorter man...not with the view he was getting, _'...Man...and I thought that big peach of hers looked good in my time...' _Trunks thought to himself while he eyed Chi-Chi's booty as it swayed back and forth in front of him with her every step. Eighteen's huge jugs were awesome, but even naked she was no match to Chi-Chi's ass stretching out her pants. Joining the others in the dance, Trunks let his arms wrap around her, the beat slowing down some as they got closer, their movements slow, and strong, swaying to the music while their minds became lost in the moment. Taking in a deep breath of Chi-Chi's dark silky hair, Trunks felt a chill run down his spine at her scent, that very same perfume she'd had on the night he saw her in that night gown entering his nose.

The gap between them waning away into nothing, the hardest thing on Trunks' body was very quickly becoming something _other _than his muscles the longer he stayed pressed against the raven haired beauty. His long cock that was fed down his right pants leg slowly hardening, he had no idea just how turned on he was getting...or how much _it _was pressing against Chi-Chi's thigh… _'...__Mhmmm...And here I thought I'd never get to enjoy a proper dance with a __man__ again...' _The older woman thought to herself as she held her luscious figure against the younger man in her grasp, enjoying the feel of his sturdy rock hard body against her softer form, his big, thick muscles everything that she loved about the masculine design, _'...Heh...and truth be told...I thought I'd never feel my body getting __this__ hot__ again either...' _Blushing at how she could feel her loins heating up, a sensation she couldn't recall having since the first time Goku had shown her what a man looked like naked, though the view of his nude body was far better than anything he did with it afterwards...

'_...To think that I of all people would get like this...from a man that isn't my husband...' _The dance slowing even further while they held each other close, Trunks relishing in the sensation of Chi-Chi's large milf breasts squishing up against his muscular chest, while she enjoyed the feel of his rock hard- _'...Wait...what is that pressing against me?...' _Her dark eyes opening up, she furrowed her brow trying to figure out what it was, moving her thigh a little against it she could feel it twitch, not a lot, but enough to wrinkle against her silky thigh, _'...It feels really hard...but it can't be his abs...he's much too tall for them to be down there...' _Moving her thigh back and forth across that strange sensation suddenly it pulsed against her, the feeling of it rubbing against the inside of her thigh as she scraped her leg across it making her blush, _'...H-hold on a second...' _One thought rising in her mind like a certain object was in the virile young male's pants at having a woman like Chi-Chi pressed against him, she wiggled away enough to look down between them. And ohhhhh, did those dark eyes of hers widen at what she saw… _'...W...Wow...am I really making him that...hard?...' _

The brunette's cheeks flushing with even more red than they had in years, now she knew exactly what that thing was rubbing against her thigh...what that _big _thing was rubbing against her thigh… Closing her eyes to soak in the feeling of that thick, throbbing pole of masculinity on her body, she raised her eyebrows as she felt Trunks lean into her ear, "...Hmmm...and just for the record, Chi-Chi..." He whispered into her ear, the hot air of his breath tickling the round shell as his voice bathed her ear in its heat, "...I don't think you look a day over twenty five..." Continuing to dance the slow dance together, the milf becoming more and more aware of just what kind of things happened to the male body when they were pressed against a woman for a long period of time, it wasn't until she felt that hot breath in her ear again that she _really _felt her cheeks beginning to burn, "...Though I bet _certain _parts of you look even younger than that..."

Struggling to control the blush running rampant like a wildfire on her face, Chi-Chi could see what was going on, after all she had been _feeling _it for a few minutes now, and if there was one useful thing Goku had taught her over twenty years of marriage, it was how to deal with a challenge… "...Oh yeah?...You think so?..." She whispered back into his ear, leaning into it just as he had been doing to hers, though being a woman she had _many _more weapons to tease him with as her body squished against his, her perky double Ds bubbling up against his hard pecs, "...Now Trunks, who's the one flirting, big boy?..." Smirking at his reaction to her words, his back suddenly going ramrod straight just as she felt another throbbing pulse from that third leg of his sliding back and forth against her inner thigh while they danced together.

"...Big boy?..."

The young man staring down at the babe pressed against him, Chi-Chi merely turned her head up to look at him, that smirk of hers practically stitched into her lips, the woman's long dark bangs framing her beautiful pearly white face. Struggling for a moment to keep her pressed against him, Trunks had to give way as she slowly peeled herself off of him, her eyes flicking down his body for a second before they completely separated, "...Yeah..._big_ _boy_..." She said again, her voluptuous figure blossoming back out in all its glory as her large breasts bounced down from where they had been squished up against his rock hard frame, she suddenly winked at him before turning on her heel and walking away. Left standing there in the middle of the dance floor all by himself, all Trunks could do was stare after her, watching that big booty of hers sway back and forth with her every step, until he felt his eyes shoot back up when she looked over her shoulder at him, "...And by the way...you need a license to carry with something _that _dangerous stuffed down your leg!..."

Her eyes, those dark hypnotic eyes of hers once more flicking down to gaze at a particularly well-armed piece of his anatomy, Chi-Chi smirked at him before turning away again, the brunette walking away just as sexily as she had before. Blinking a few times in confusion, Trunks had no idea what she was talking about, that is until the hunky half saiyan had the sudden urge to look down. Oh, it was going to be a loooooong walk back off of the dance floor for a certain _big boy…_

**Later, At The End Of The Party:**

A couple hours having passed found the Z warriors and their families cleaning up at the end of the party. The tables, chairs and the few scant remnants of food that were left over being packed away for another day, but while most of the others were hard at work, Trunks was standing off to the side, his mind ablaze with thoughts about a certain hot tempered milf. _'I still can't believe how close that was back there...' _He thought to himself the longer he looked back at what had happened between him and Chi-Chi earlier in the party, _'...Usually I can control myself, but she...' _The familiar sensation of a tightness growing in his pants, Trunks shifted his legs to try and adjust it; after all being half saiyan he'd inherited _more _than just the propensity for muscles and power, _'...Just hearing her talk like that...a woman like __Chi-Chi__ talking like that...so proper and refined like...' _

Cheeks darkening once more at the memory, his eleven inch erect cock straining against the front of his pants to try and wiggle its way between the Son mother's creamy thighs, _'...I had no idea she was even __capable__ of saying those kinds of things...' _The sensation of his rock hard beast rubbing back and forth against her smaller feminine frame as they danced, the head just _aching _to touch her flesh staying right there in his mind, Trunks swallowed, his mouth going dry, _'...__She might have just been blowing off a little steam though...seeing as how late Goku is...' _The young man's eyes widening, there was something else that just didn't seem to add up,_"You need a license to carry with something __that dangerous stuffed down your leg!" _Her words echoing again and again inside his head, not only did she say all those lewd things, but she...she had felt his..._problem..._pressing against her and didn't even show a hint of getting mad about it, _'...__So wait a second...does that mean she was...'_

Looking up from where he had been standing beside one of the many trees in the Capsule Corp. dome, Trunks saw her again, Chi-Chi, the mere sight of her curvy figure making his already large bulge ache against his leg, "If she was even a tiny bit serious about leaving Goku..." Unable to shake the thoughts racing through his hormone filled mind, he quickly found himself _staring _at the especially round swell of Chi-Chi's large booty through her white pants, "...Then I just might have a chance at her..." Watching with baited breath the gentle sway of her smooth hips as she walked across the lawn, big firm tits jiggling beneath the fabric of her pink button up shirt, he could feel himself heating up at just the thought of doing more than just dancing with the uptight brunette, "...And since Goku _still _hasn't shown up yet..." The confident grin that he could only have inherited from his father, a _true _saiyan male etching itself into his face, Trunks straightened his clothes; it was time to make his move.

Everything was just about finished being packed up now, and considering it had been more than an hour since the party had officially drawn to a close and _still _no Goku; an annoyed frown spread across her beautiful face, Chi-Chi was about ready to take off for home, the older woman's muscles aching after all the heavy lifting she'd been doing, "...Ugh! I thought _this _sort of thing was why I had a husband!..." She growled, having just packed away the last of the extra food from the party, oh how her back was aching, "...Four hours of just standing around all by myself watching everyone else having fun!..." Her dark black bangs swaying slightly in front of her eyes, framing her cheeks she sighed, "...And to think I thought I would get to enjoy myself for once..." Large double D breasts bubbling up against her chest as she crossed her arms over them, the fuming mother of two was turning to leave when suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"...Heh, and to me it looked like you had fun dancing..." Her brown eyes widening at the sound of that voice, she already knew who it belonged to before she spun around, the sight of a full head of violet hair and confident blue eyes instantly meeting her gaze, "...I guess it must have been my imagination then..." Trunks said, a teasing smirk planted on his lips as he spoke to the spited woman. Doing his best to try and keep the charm up, he could tell she was even more agitated over Goku not showing up than she was the last time they'd spoke, so if he was to have any chance at his plan working he _had _to keep her mind off of her husband, "...I could have _sworn _it was you though...there aren't that many other twenty five year old moms at this party..."

That grin of his only growing as he saw the hints of a smile beginning to form below the ever present scowl on the woman's face, the light dusting of pink glowing on her cheeks were signs enough she hadn't forgotten their earlier conversation, "...Oh...Oh, you're still on about that...thanks...Trunks...but I really need to get going..." Chi-Chi said raising a tightly clenched fist in front of her before slamming it into her opposing palm, making a sound that made _more _than just the old man attempting to look up Bulma's tiny green dress stop in fear, "...I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but there is a saiyan out there who is in _dire _need of learning some responsibility..." Gritting her teeth together in anger the tighter she pressed her hands together, Trunks was taken aback for a moment, but only a moment, the young man rallying to compose himself to keep going.

"...But what if I'm _not _just trying to cheer you up?..." His words causing her to abruptly stop what she was doing, Chi-Chi looked up at him, a questioning look in her eyes even as the clear signs of anger still reigned on her face, "...Chi-Chi, if you have the time, I'd really like to catch up some more—" A familiar sensation surging through his senses, Trunks paused, yes there was no question about it, he could feel him, Goku was almost at the party. A new, even bolder version of his original plan forming in his mind he only had a few seconds to say what he needed to before Chi-Chi would inevitably switch her attention over to her tardy husband, "...Listen, Chi-Chi...Goku is almost here..." Starting to speak again, just the mere mention of the older man's name was enough to revive that angry scowl again, replacing the delicate smile he had only just fostered.

Ignoring her expression, he pressed on, "...But before he gets here I _need _you to know something..." Butterflies fluttering around in his stomach the more he thought about what he was doing, never mind _who _it was that he was saying these things to, Trunks could feel that power closing in, he _had _to speak while he still had the chance! "...Chi-Chi you deserve _so_ much more than he's given you over the years..." His violet hair swaying across his eyes, her attention was certainly on him now, and he was going to take advantage of it while he still could, "...You're an _amazing_ woman...and a great mother...you could do so much better than him..." His blue eyes catching the wide eyed stare she was giving him, there was no turning back now, either he say his piece or run like hell from her and whoever else might want to kill him, "...You deserve a man who is with you as much as you want...and who holds you against him wherever he goes instead of always running off..."

The brunette listening to everything that Trunks was saying, she couldn't believe her ears, to think, the quiet young man who had come back from the future was _this _concerned about her well-being? Dark eyebrows rising higher and higher in shock the longer he went on for, it was just when he took a breath that she saw a particular saiyan land behind him. Goku had arrived, and even with Trunks still talking to her, she could still hear him asking Gohan where she was, "Errrrgh! I'll tell you where I am! On lonely street!..." Chi-Chi suddenly shouted out as she barged passed the bewildered Briefs man standing in her way. Marching over to her long awaited husband she was furious that it took him so long to get there, and then as soon as he arrived, instead of coming to apologize he was trying to avoid her! "...When you were dead you had an excuse, but now it's just shameful neglect!..."

Staring down the father of her children, among other things, Chi-Chi was waiting for one of the usual kinds of excuses she got from her husband, and she was not disappointed. A panicked look on his face, Goku tried his best to calm her down, waving a nervous hand in front of him, "Awww, but if you could have just seen those...eggs...heheh..." He started, clenching his eyes shut to avoid the killer glare she was giving him as he went on, the unfortunate saiyan quickly switching to clapping his hands together and begging for forgiveness, "...They were so helpless...and fragile...heheh..." Chuckling nervously after everything he said, Chi-Chi just kept on glaring at him, hands on her shapely hips...until finally she closed her eyes.

"...Oh, you are _so _lame, Goku!..." The frown still spread across her face even as she couldn't bare to look at him while he gave her such a pathetic excuse about trying to save some bird's eggs, but then again that _was _who Goku was… "...But you were protecting helpless little babies..." Opening her eyes again to look at him, she was feeling her anger beginning to wane as she cheerfully recalled the innocent, kindhearted man her husband had always been, "...Lucky for you..." But as she crossed her arms over her supple double Ds again, it was then that she remembered what Trunks had reminded her of...that while Goku was a man who did spontaneous good deeds like saving bird eggs...he had also been so quick to abandon her...again...and again…

That scowl of hers regaining strength once more, she looked back at him, and that nervous 'I know I'm in trouble' grin on his face...and decided that this time was going to be the _last _time she had to go through this. Goku still standing there grinning like a moron next to Gohan, Chi-Chi suddenly broke up the little dummy party that they were having when she abruptly asked, "...Have you eaten anything?!..." Chi-Chi's frustration in the question only garnering a playful shake of the head from her still smiling husband, it only pissed her off even more, "...Oh! Then I guess we'll just have to get everything back out now?..." Her clear annoyance with the entire situation obviously still not having an effect in her giddy mate, that was when she let him have it, "...Well too bad, I've had enough! At this point I can't trust you, Goku!..." Chi-Chi's declaration putting an end to the smiles that were on the faces of their surrounding friends, they couldn't believe their ears as she gave him everything he had coming, "...No more! Until you can sort yourself out, we're over!..."

The brunette turning to stalk away, she held a hand out behind her to make it clear that she didn't want him following her, "...And don't even _think _about coming back home until you get your priorities in order!..." She barked, a small smile spouting on Trunks' face as he watched his opportunity getting that much bigger, Chi-Chi stopped in the middle of the lawn as she called down the flying nimbus. Stepping onto the lofty yellow cloud, her weight more than supported by it's pure wisps of air, she turned to glare at Goku one last time, "...If I'm going to be left alone for the whole day then it will be because _I _chose to, not because you abandoned me again!" Goku, Gohan, Goten, and even younger Trunks staring in disbelief at what Chi-Chi had said, just like that she folded her arms across her chest, the Son mother flicking her head away from the man she'd missed for years, she took off, flying back home all by herself this time around.

Everyone consumed by sheer disbelief over what they had just witnessed, watched as Chi-Chi flew away into the bright blue sky, the silence lasting more than a minute before finally Bulma spoke up, "Don't worry, Goku, you can stay the night here, alright?..." She said, the blue haired woman offering a hand of comfort to her shell shocked old friend, the man still too dazed from it all to even register what had happened. Leading the head of the Son family back towards the living quarters of the dome, the others followed her, each of them trying in their own way to cheer up the freshly emasculated saiyan.

The Z warriors and company all following in Bulma's wake, all that was left of the previously cheerful group were Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, _'...Wow...that __happened__ a hell of a lot faster than I expected...' _Trunks thought to himself, the young man having to quickly try and hide his smile considering how sad everyone else was. Apparently Chi-Chi was even angrier over Goku's constant leaving her than even he had suspected, instead of just thinking about what he'd said, she went and broke it off completely! Standing there alongside the two Son boys, it didn't take long for Trunks to realize what they were about to do, "...Hey, uhhh...Gohan, Goten...why don't you stay over here for the night too?..." He said, turning to them at the last second, both young warriors having been just about to take off after their mother, "...Your Mom needs some time to cool off...besides, do you really want to chance her taking it out on you too somehow?..." Listening to what Trunks was saying, he could just see the images of flying frying pans shooting through their heads, the pair suddenly nodding their heads at him, he smiled, "...Great! Bulma packed the rest of the food away in the kitchen, how about we all go have some more to eat?..."

The Brief male grinning along with his fellow saiyans from the Son family, he watched them sprint for the kitchen...before taking off in pursuit of a now _single _milf named Chi-Chi…

**Son Home, That Evening:**

Stepping down off of the flying nimbus, Chi-Chi wasn't mad at this point, at least not so long as she kept on overthinking what had happened...and more importantly, _why _it kept happening to her more and more as of late it seemed, "Uhhh...Maybe it's _not _Goku's fault that he's constantly running off and leaving me here all by myself..." Sighing to herself, the brunette opened her front door, dragging her feet all the way to her room, making sure to shut her door behind her, an act she'd done for decades despite there never being anyone to walk in on her, "...Before I had Gohan he was around all the time...then once the years started ticking by..." Crossing her room, the lonely isolated room she'd had all to herself for so long, she stopped in front of the body length mirror, inspecting the body that once knocked the socks off of any man who looked at her.

"...Have I _really _aged that much since we got together?..." Leaning forward towards the reflective piece of glass, Chi-Chi pulled at her cheek, tugging the skin down looking for crows feet, "...I remember when he and the guys saw me again at the World Martial Arts Tournament...they could barely put their tongues away..." Reaching up, one by one the mother of two started undoing the buttons holding her pink shirt together, each one revealing more and more pale, creamy skin to the moonlit room, "...I was _everything _a young man could ever want in a girl..." Shifting her shoulders from side to side to shake off her pink shirt, she wasted no time in doing the same routine with her white pants, pulling the tight material down her legs until the black satin panties she had on underneath were showing, "...I may have had to get some bigger clothes as time went on...but..."

Staring at herself in the mirror, all of her, she knew she had to look sexy, but even still...the lack of an eager man who loved her, forcing her against the mattress as he had his way with her every night didn't bode well for that idea, "...I still have...everything...a man would want...in a...woman..." Feeling her self-esteem dropping lower and lower by the second as she inspected herself, Chi-Chi sized herself up in the mirror, turning to one side, and then the other as she looked over one part of her, then another, "...Ugh! I've _NEVER_ liked how I look in anything, but silk!..." She suddenly shouted, the sound reverberating across the lonely mountain where she lived, the Son wife's bra and panties flying out her bedroom window, leaving her now completely naked.

"...Hmmmph! I'm sure I've got it all...at least as far as Bulma likes to go on about..." Chi-Chi mused, curling her fingers beneath her chin whilst she scanned up and down her bare body. There were a few things in particular that Bulma always touted were why she was _always _able to get Vegeta in bed beforehis bedtime, and looking at her body Chi-Chi could count them off, "...Since I was a teenager I've always had fairly large breasts..." She said placing her hands underneath them, gently cupping each of her supple double Ds before giving them each a tender squeeze, "...I know they're not quite as firm as they were when I was eighteen, but I know I went up at least a cup size since having Gohan..." Letting go of her amazing rack, each of her heavy boobs bouncing as they dropped only slightly on her chest, the pale pink nipples still sticking straight out as they always had, Chi-Chi let her hands drift down lower.

Sliding down across her smooth skin, even at thirty eight there was barely a wrinkle to be seen, not that a man would even notice it when seeing her naked like this, "...And even after two kids I'm still as slim as I was...at least in the places men like it..." Moving her palms around her waist, it was still very small, not freakishly thin, but one could tell what her body shape was from a mile away, the perfect hourglass, "...Big...then small...then...big..." Roaming up and down her figure, rubbing her open palms first across her big, firm tits...then lower moving inward slightly as her waist narrowed, her toned muscles showing off the more she slid her hands over them...before finally spreading back out with the fullness of her curvy, motherly hips, "...At least motherhood gave me more than just a couple of future university professors..." She smiled, proud of her boys, and thankful that she hadn't been left with a shell of her old curves after popping out a couple of screaming super saiyans.

"...Gravity-defying boobs...a slim waist...what else was that wannabe princess saying was the key to bringing your husband home?..." Brushing a hand across her forehead, Chi-Chi pushed one of her long bangs to the side, only for it to sway back into place framing her face, the woman thinking for a moment before it hit her, "...Oh!..." Turning around, the Son woman smiled, seeing the especially large booty that was now appearing in her mirror, "...That may be one of them..." Giving her big, round bottom a little shake, watching as her thick creamy thighs pressed up into a full juicy peach, she closed her eyes for a moment as a thought crossed her mind, "...Eighteen can strut around with those huge perky breasts of hers all day, but she'll _never_ have a behind like mine!..."

Feeling her self-esteem begin to rise a little with the comparison, Chi-Chi turned back around chancing some attention to the smile she was beginning to nurse back to heath, "...So that's most of it...heh...even alone I don't feel I can repeat the _last_ things Bulma listed..." Those brown eyes of hers sinking lower and lower below her bellybutton, her meaty white lips were just as soft and inviting as they'd always been, though now after so many years of neglect, they were starting to show how badly they needed to feel a man's flesh forcing them apart, "...To think that she would _ever_ think of letting Vegeta go...back _there_ too..." Raising in eyebrow as she turned back around in the mirror, giving her round booty a particularly doubtful shake of the head the more she thought about that lewdest of acts being done to it, "...How on Earth would he even fit it in—"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"...Huh? That couldn't be the boys; could it?..." Chi-Chi asked herself turning back around, unconsciously folding her arms across her naked body, half expecting to have the door, or even a wall suddenly come crashing down exposing her for everything she had, "...Hmmm, I guess they decided to follow me after all..." Walking over to her wardrobe, she pulled it open before taking out a short sapphire blue kimono, it wasn't much, but at this point she was too tired to put more on, not that she was about to let them in at this hour anyway, "...They sure took long enough...at this point they may as well have stayed over at Bulma's..." Making her way back across the house to the front door, every step she took caused Chi-Chi's braless...naked body to wobble and shake beneath the loose confines of her kimono, the silky blue fabric barely making it below her mid thigh while the top hung open, exposing a deep low valley of milky white cleavage, "...Honestly, boys...I swear you are becoming just as bad as Go—Trunks?"

Heaving open the front door, she was stunned to find not her boys, but instead a soaking wet, windswept Trunks, though that was _nothing _compared to just how stunned he was with seeing her dressed so...skimpily… _'Wh...what is she...wearing?...I...I can see straight down __her top at.__..' _Blue eyes literally bulging out of his head, not that they were the only things doing that at the moment, one second Trunks was looking at a dark, closed door and the next there he was face to face with a glorious view of, _'...Chi-Chi's boobs!...' _Screaming the words in his head, Trunks was gritting his teeth together with everything he had to keep from screaming, and he thought she was hot at the party! Now for some reason she had decided to put on something so tiny that she was practically falling out of it just by standing there talking to him! Wait a second, she was talking to him? What was she saying?! Ripping his eyes from the view down her top that even the Kais themselves would war over, Trunks caught what she was saying...on about her third time saying it…

"...Trunks! I said, what are you doing here?..." Chi-Chi asked him again, one hand holding the door open as the other rested on her smooth hip, even if the door wasn't half as open as her kimono was right now. The raven haired beauty looking passed him at the thunderstorm that had been starting to rage outside, she was amazed that he had flown through it, "...For Dende's sake! Don't just stand there! Come inside!..." She said, swinging that arm that had been on her round hip back and forth to marshal him in, though to be honest what all that movement was doing to the pair of big soft breasts barely staying in her kimono was enough to get _any _man inside in a heartbeat; Trunks' eyes once more practically gluing themselves to the two bouncing funbags jiggling up and down right on the edge of her open robe, each move of her arm threatening to cause one or both of them to spill out of her skimpy clothes, "...Trunks!..." One more, and much more urgent shout of his name by the scantily clad milf was enough to break the trance her deep cleavage had on the young man...for now.

Prying his eyes away from her splendid fruits of motherhood, Trunks' eyes popped wide open, the man from the future quickly coming inside, his cold, wet body instantly hit by the warmth of the house, "Ah, sorry, Chi-Chi!..." He said as he just about jogged inside, careful not to cause too much of a mess with his soaked clothes, "...I figured you were still pretty down after the party...and since Goku wasn't going to come I..." Doing his best to recompose himself after that eyeful he'd just gotten, Trunks was stopped mid-sentence as another heavy blast of cold damp air blew into the house, it only stopping as Chi-Chi was able to close the door behind him, "...I decided it was only right if I came to see...see..." Turning around to talk face to face with the mother of two, if Trunks was having a hard enough time earlier pulling himself together, then with what he was seeing now there wasn't even a point in trying anymore.

Her loosely tied kimono getting a good blast of wind before she closed the door, not only was he staring down her wide open top, but now Chi-Chi's deep valley of pale white cleavage was dripping with droplets of rain, her big sopping wet tits jiggling around in her open blue kimono as she spoke to him. "...You came to see _what_, Trunks?..." Chi-Chi asked, giving him a slightly confused look, both the rush of cool air as well as the fact that she was standing in front of such an attractive young man while wearing so little getting to her, though she still had absolutely no idea _how _good a view he was getting, "...Are you saying that you came to see...me?..." Pointing her right pointer finger back at herself, the action caused Trunks to quickly gulp down a groan, his cheeks beginning to flush with red as her particularly large breasts gave a heavy..._braless_ bounce inside her kimono, the hardened peaks of her nipples starting to poke through the thin fabric, "...Wow...Trunks...I...I don't know what to say...I'mflattered..." Chi-Chi continued, her own cheeks beginning to redden that much more from that realization, the brunette looking up at the taller man while a smile began tugging at her lips.

"...Why...why don't you go and sit down by the fire?..." Directing her finger, that thin perfect finger, back passed him to her couch in the middle of her living room, the action giving the lucky man one more series of jiggles from her quivering mountains, he somehow dragged his eyes away from them to follow where she was pointing, "...And it would probably be best if you took off that wet jacket...to help you dry off faster..." Finishing her sentence, Chi-Chi was just as relieved as Trunks was when he gave her a silent nod of thanks, the time traveler turning away while taking a moment to slowly shrug off his wet jacket as he walked to the couch, his face just as red as hers, _'...Yeah...it'll help you...dry...faster...' _Feeling the telltale tingling between her thighs starting to grow stronger, Chi-Chi couldn't help herself from staring as he took off his jacket.

The fabric slowly moving down his body as each of those many big...strong muscles of his flexed beneath his skin tight black shirt while he partially undressed, _'...__Oh my...is this __really__ happening?!...' _Chi-Chi thought to herself, watching him at long last shrug off his jacket before making his way over to her couch across the house, a thousand things flashing through her mind at once, _'...This is like something out of one of those novels Bulma gave me as a joke!...' _Gritting her teeth together the more she thought about what was going on in her life in that very moment, more and more she started to get much more flustered than flattered, _'...And he was __blushing!__ Why is he blushing? It couldn't be because of me...unless...' _A streak of blue spreading across her cheeks in that moment, Chi-Chi abruptly looked down, the hapless mother's cheeks instantly flashing to a deep crimson as she quickly pulled her kimono closed over her chest.

'_...My kimono was that open the entire time I was talking to him!?...' _Nearly shouting the words out loud she was screaming them so loudly in her mind, Chi-Chi could feel the humiliation starting to settle in, the fact that she had been exposing so much of her body unknowingly getting to her, _'...Way to go, Chi-Chi! Even Bulma doesn't walk around with half as much of her breasts hanging out as you!...' _Shaming herself for unintentionally showing off her feminine endowments, never in her life had she embarrassed herself like that, even when she used to wear an armor bikini as a child at least she had nothing really to be aware of, _'...No wonder his face was all red! He came all this way through a storm to see me and I answer the door with my boobs practically falling out of my kimono—' _The raven haired woman was about to take a deep breath when suddenly she froze, _'...Wait a second...he...he couldn't possibly want to...'_

Swallowing a dry lump that had surprisingly quickly started to form in her throat, Chi-Chi froze, the memory of what she _knew _she felt during their short, yet eventful dance earlier coming back to her in full, _'...No...I mean...I __did__ feel his cock earlier while we were...no...he couldn't...' _It had been unmistakable then that was for sure...even if the sheer size of it had been beyond belief. The firm, yet obviously real softness of hard human flesh straining against her thigh as the two danced across the floor repeating again and again in her mind, Chi-Chi clamped her lips shut, _'...Well...I guess he at least fancies me a little...oh, Dende...and after that eyeful I just gave him...' _Slowly rubbing her thicc pale thighs back and forth against each other, the shaken mother tried fruitlessly to tug the ends of her kimono down across them a little more, though the fabric barely reached her mid-thighs, _'...__What if he decided he wanted to do something with me?...'_

A warm wetness growing at the apex of those creamy thighs, the more Chi-Chi rubbed them together, the more clear sweet honey started to leak down between them, her increasingly frantic hands still yanking at the bottom edges of her kimono, _'...So much for always dressing modestly! I'm completely naked underneath this pathetic excuse for a kimono!...' _Chi-Chi mentally shouted at herself, the brunette's long bangs rubbing against her forehead the more she struggled to cover up, the sensation of her large breasts squishing up between her arms as she tugged at the blue silk reminding her again of her earlier show, _'...There's no way he doesn't at least know I'm not wearing a __bra__ right now...' _The look on Trunks' face as he stared back at her while she repeatedly tried to ask him what he was doing at her house coming into focus, she could just about die! _'...I open a door and show Bulma's son more of my tits than Goku's seen..." _Grasping the front of her kimono with one hand to pull it closed, the move causing the bottom to ride up even more, a gust of air quickly rushing over her exposed butt cheeks and making her blush all the more.

"...EEEEP!..." Letting out a startled squeak at being felt up by the air in her own house, Chi-Chi reluctantly let go of the top, her large breasts once more spreading out to force the front of her kimono open again, Giving her boobs an annoyed look, it was then that she realized something, _'...But...if dancing made him hard then there's no way watching these stupid big tits of mine jiggling around didn't make him...' _Turning her attention back over to the young man about to sit down on the couch, she looked just in time to see him spin around as he sat, the older woman getting the perfect view of him from the side...her eyes widening at what she saw, _'...He really __is__ that big...' _The mother of two in a state of disbelief, it was one thing feeling what she had before, but seeing it was something else entirely, _'...N...No...that's just because I practically flashed him...he wouldn't want to...' _

Her gaze staying right where it was on that massive bulge in his pants adjusting as he sat down on the couch, there was no mistaking just how hard the young man was, that fact only making Chi-Chi that much more nervous, _'...Get a hold of yourself, Chi-Chi! You're nearly twice his age!...__There's no way he'd wanted to do __that__ with little old you!...__' _She mentally scolded herself, though the fact that he was indeed as hard as a damn boulder keeping her from entirely dismissing the thoughts running through her mind, _'...He just sa__w your stupid big tits jiggling all over the place__...just because they made him get a hard on doesn't mean he'd...' BOOM! _A loud clap of thunder bellowing outside, the storm raging on around her house was a constant reminder of just how isolated they were...just him...and her...alone, _'...We're the only people out here for miles...if he __did__ decide he wanted to do something with me...no one would ever hear...'_

Struggling to pull down her kimono across her thighs while simultaneously keeping her heavy double Ds from bubbling out of the top, Chi-Chi was quickly becoming more and more _aware _of her situation, _'...He's already as hard as a rock...and I'm not wearing __anything__ under this silly thing...he could fuck me all night with his huge...' _Shaking her head to try and rid herself of the fantasy building itself up inside her mind, Chi-Chi swallowed dryly, her arousal now beginning to slowly drip down from her ripening pink slit down her creamy thicc thighs as her thoughts took another detour, _'...That...big...long cock of his...Dende, I felt it against me at the party, but...' _Still doing what she could to fight off those lewd thoughts, there was no way that Trunks wasn't still thinking about the eyeful down her top he'd gotten...so it was only fair that she thought about his… _'...I don't know what it looks like...I mean...it's __already__ bigger than Goku's ever was...I wonder what it tastes like—'_

The sound of a voice shooting through her mind like a lightning bolt, Chi-Chi suddenly looked up to see Trunks staring back at her from the couch, his large hand patting the seat next to him in front of the fire, "...Hey Chi-Chi, are you going to sit down?...You look like you're still exhausted from the party..." Following the movements of his hands as he repeatedly slapped the soft cushion beside him, all the poor mother could think about was that wide palm spanking a _different _kind of cushion, one a lot smoother and _much _creamier than the seat of her couch, "...Chi-Chi?..." He said again, this time the words actually coming through to the brunette, she quickly nodded, her dark bangs framing her startled face as she walked over to him, blushing the entire time at the effort it was taking to keep her kimono closed while not letting the bottom rise up to flash him a view of her sopping wet sex.

Holding her skimpy little outfit together as she made her way passed him, if only he'd decided to sit on the _other _side of the couch! The half naked brunette having to instead slide between him and the glass coffee table, she was sure he could _feel _how her big, round booty was squishing up against his knees as she squeezed by. At long last sitting down, never before had she wished she'd invested in a larger couch...or better yet had a man around the house often enough to get a lazy boy. Barely managing to squeeze herself in next to him on the couch, already their knees were touching, though she was glad that's all that were.

**A/N: Damn, and growing up watching DBZ I always pictured Chi-Chi as more the frumpy shapeless type underneath all those housewife clothes of hers. I guess you have to open the bag to see how awesome the marshmallows inside really are, huh? Like I said before I _really_ enjoyed writing this one, and editing it this morning considering I normally hate editing. Going over something I already know (since I wrote it) has always been a chore for me, but on the upside I've noticed that it is a great warm up to doing some actual writing. A little tip there for anyone else who likes to write fics, but has the same amount of trouble getting the ball rolling up the mountain as I do.**

**I know it has been a seriously long time since I last posted anything, or at that even touched _anything_ to do with this site. For the most part I've just been closing the near always open tab I have here just to avoid looking at it. I haven't been feeling remotely well the last few months and as friends tell me I only write when I truly feel happy so that should explain a lot. Honestly I was appalled when I saw just HOW long it has been since I last posted. Last I remember I was 3k into the next _Natsu's Bouncy Fairies _chapter a couple days after posting the current chapter when next I knew I'm looking at possibly never coming back! I know I've been a serious letdown to anyone on here who is a fan of my stories and for that all I can say is I am sorry. Time flies when you're trying to just get through things and waiting for another paycheck, but that is hardly an excuse for not continuing the one thing that I started out here for...bringing the fandom more fun and entertaining ecchi scenes!**

**I might have mentioned this elsewhere, but the entire reason I even _started_ writing fanfiction back in my 7th grade of Middle School, yeah I was a little pervert, boobs rock, sue me! Heh...the reason was as much fanfiction as I read on this site and mediaminer etc. of Dragon Ball Z, and Inuyasha, another favorite of mine, more often than not I saw a near or complete missing out on _WONDERFUL_ opportunities for some fan service. And I don't just mean 'let's have this girl suddenly appear naked because she is hot', but scenes canon or otherwise that had true potential for something sexy, funny, and more than anything in character! It's one thing to have someone lose their bikini top, have his swim trunks get washed away in the ocean, but if it is just out of no where and without the proper kind of reactions from other characters it just feels like it's Ocs in the bodies of the characters instead of really being them.**

**The other reason I started was just quite simply because of the near total...and I mean TOTAL lack of fan service scenes that uhhh 'fit my fancy' I guess. For example, anyone who knows Krillin's ex-girlfriend, Maron, knows she is the definition of a 'fan service character'. Maron is a sexy thicc bluenette with a pair of big natural boobs and a huge ass that is always either wearing a skimpy little pink dress, or a one piece that's somehow even more revealing than most bikinis! When I first came on the scene in most fics she was a wasted presence, in lemons either her biggest assets were skipped entirely or she was just treated as an 'average' girl would in a lemon. I don't mean 'average' in a bad way mind you, but there is certainly a difference between an encounter with a well-endowed man or woman than the average person. It's kinda hard to miss noticing a man who is part horse or a girl who is packing some serious melons up top so completely ignoring those standout features in a lemon completely voids the point of writing a character who has them. They are PART of the character, and what make writing them more unique. **

**I can say the same thing for Tsunade from Naruto, I saw no END of lemons involving her where the author wrote the scene where she and whatever guy undressed, the guy grinned at her big boobs, and then there was no mention of them for the rest of the story. Now...c'mon...whether you're a guy or girl that has GOT to standout as not making any sense. The one...or two things that instantly pop into any anime fan's mind when 'Tsunade' is brought up is the fact she has very..._very_ big tits...and outright ignoring them in a lemon involving her is neglecting one of the biggest perks of writing her in a lemon. If writing a fan service scene with Lucy from Fairy Tail she's going to be embarrassed and feisty about it, if writing a lemon with Tsunade in it from Naruto, her huge boobs are going to be the FIRST thing her lucky partner is going to go for in a sex scene. Because seriously...guys...girls...if you're with a girl with huge boobs for the night...can you honestly tell me you're going to ignore them once she takes her top off? Same goes for a scene involving a character undressing. If Bulma is watching Vegeta taking his clothes off and does _not_ even glance at his toned and muscular physique then that's not only a missed opportunity from a writing standpoint, but a missed opportunity for the reader as well.**

**Because of my latest unintentional hiatus I've failed in continuing to try and do what I have been trying to since I first started publishing on this site. Thankfully though in the last few years I have noticed a new group of many authors who don't make that same old mistake, and actually treat each guy and girl in a lemon as unique characters with their own attributes rather than generic ones. I'd like to take some credit for that, buuuuuuuuut it's probably a huge stretch so whatever, either way it's extremely rare that I read fanfiction since I started writing anyway. **

**With that being said I am back in action and to anyone who I currently owe a commission to...that being about six of you including a private one or two I am making them a priority to write. I still have a stockpile of finished stories to edit and post so don't mistake their posting for me writing them instead of your long deserved commissions. As noted on my profile I am not taking any more until I have at least 3 slots open out of the five and only then when I officially announce it. Check out the new poll I posted a few days ago just for the fun of it and of course if you enjoyed the chapter above all of this yabbering please let me know what you thought in a review! Seeya next time!**


End file.
